6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase
|Ages =5-12 |Released =December 15, 2011 |Theme = Super Heroes|Theme2 = DC Universe }} 6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase is a DC Universe Super Heroes set released in December 2011. It includes Batman with a jet-pack, Catwoman with a a purple motorcycle, as well as some pavement, a traffic light, and newspaper stands with boxes. It has 89 pieces. Description Catwoman Catcycle City Chase is comprised of three main parts; Catwoman's purple catcycle, 's dark blue, bat-winged jetpack, and a street corner. The catcycle is essentially a purple and black motorcycle, and it has a transparent headlight in front of a black decoration. There are two black rear view mirrors on the side. On the back is a black piece attached to the motorcycle to give the look of a cat-tail. There is a clip on the side to attach Catwoman's whip. Batman's jetpack is dark blue and replaces the cape he has in other sets. It has light grey pieces and a transparent light blue stud attached to the back. The street corner is a grey corner plate with light and dark grey plates attached to give the appearance of a thin sidewalk at a corner. On the corner is a black post which extends upward until a yellow stoplight is attached via a wrench. There is also a blue bin on the corner. Five brown boxes, two newspapers, and a batarang are also included, but not attached to any submodel. Background This set is based on no specific scene from the Batman franchise, but according to a set description, Catwoman steals a large diamond, at which Batman tries to stop her by throwing a batarang at the stop-light, causing it to fall on her motorcycle. Notes * Part 98722 in Blue is exclusive to this set. * Part 98729 is exclusive to this set. * Part 973pb1004c01 is exclusive to this set. * Even though it does not include a comic book, it still includes a short comic of what the set is about in the back of the instruction booklet. The same story appears in the comic books for the other DC Universe sets. * A game based on the set appears on the official website. The story begins with Batman watching over the streets of Gotham. Catwoman steals a diamond and the Guard summons Batman to catch her. While Batman crashes on her catcycle, Catwoman refuses to be arrested and throws the diamond away, forcing Batman to choose whether arresting her or reclaim the diamond. Batman reclaimed the diamond, but Catwoman escapes with her catcycle. The game contains three levels and players have to chase Catwoman. Players can also collect badges by collecting certain amount of bat-logos, activating the jet-pack, finshing the level, and successfully chasing Catwoman each level. * This set is similar to the set in the LEGO Batman theme. LEGO.com Description Minifigures included Gallery 6858 comic-2.png 6858 comic.png 6858-2.jpg 6858.png 6858-4.jpg 6858-5.jpg 6858-6.jpg 6858 back of box.jpg 6858 catalog.png Super_Heroes_Catwoman_cover.png|The cover of the official website's game base on the set Super_Heroes_Catwoman_level_2_gameplay.png|Screenshot from the official website's game base on the set Super_Heroes_Catwoman_level_1_achievements.png|All level 1 badges from the official website's game base on the set See also * 7779 The Batman Dragster: Catwoman Pursuit Source * http://www.barnesandnoble.com/s/lego?keyword=lego&size=100&sort=DD&startat=101&store=ALL * Brick Heroes * Toys "R" Us External links Category:Super Heroes Category:6000 sets Category:DC Universe Category:2011 sets Category:DC Comics